


Fierce

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, Gen Fic, Injury, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 05, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from season 5, when Reid is on crutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Up to season 5.
> 
> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

Reid hobbled into the police station, balancing himself on one leg and two crutches. He kept his eyes down, technically to watch where he was going but mostly so he could pretend people weren’t looking at him. He could still feel their eyes on him, though, and he could definitely hear them whisper.

“I bet he fell riding his bicycle without training wheels. They shouldn’t let little kids play without—” one of the policemen said. Before he could finish the sentence, Morgan had him pinned against the wall and was looking at him angrily.

“He took a bullet to save a man’s life, you son of a bitch.”


End file.
